


A New Approach

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tagged underage cause they're both teens ok, how the fuck do i tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan gets fed up with Sock’s constant attempts to get Jonathan to commit suicide. After Jonathan snaps at him, Sock decides a new approach at the whole “haunting” thing would be a good idea.</p>
<p>This was originally on my tumblr but I decided to put it here because the world needs more Sockathan love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shit writer so I apologize. And this is un-beta'd so if you see an error please tell me!

Jonathan sighed. It’d been a long day for him; a test in algebra, a pop quiz in biology, and finally, Sock harassing him non-stop. All throughout the day, Sock had been pointing out different items Jonathan could kill himself with, and reasons why he apparently should.

“Think about it! No stupid tests- or school even! All you’d have to do is alphabetize a few phobias…” Sock rambled on, talking loudly so there was no chance Jonathan couldn’t hear him. Sock continually floated around Jonathan’s head or around his desk, making it impossible for Jonathan to focus on the lesson.

“Will you shut up?” Jonathan hissed quietly, not wanting to get in trouble again.

“What was that Jonathan?” Well shit. Both he and Sock looked up to see a very angry-looking teacher staring at Jonathan from the front of the room. “Perhaps, if you find my lesson that uninteresting, you would rather spend it in the principal’s office?” She snapped at him as a few other students laughed and giggles at Jonathan’s misfortune.

“No ma’am. Sorry.” Jonathan sighed and tried to tune out Sock again.

“Now you see? If you were dead, that kinda thing wouldn’t be a problem! The only adult you would have to worry about is Mephistopheles, and he’s a pretty cool guy. Makes a lot of puns though. You wouldn’t mind that, wouldja?” Sock smiled widely at Jonathan, who just barely refrained from answering.

Finally, the bell rang, releasing everyone from what most would call hell on the living plain. Or, for the less dramatic, high school. Jonathan slammed his headphones on and cranked them up as high as he could so he couldn’t hear anything besides his music. When he finally got home, his ears were hurting and he was pissed. Especially considering how as soon as he took the headphones off, Sock started right back up again.

“Will you just fucking shut it! I’ve had it with you! All day, every day, it’s all you telling me to ‘just end it’ or ‘punch my own ticket’ and I’m done with it! You’ve been at it for months, and you still haven’t accomplished anything except get me pissed off at you. Face it, you’re a horrible demon, and you suck at your job. Just give it up and leave me alone!” Jonathan had never been so angry, but his anger quickly dissipated when he saw Sock’s expression.

Jonathan had never seen anything but a smile on the guy’s face. Even when talking about murder and suicide, his stupid little grin was there- as though he were talking about puppies or rainbows. But the expression he wore now was one of utter sadness. “You, you really mean that? That I suck at my job? That I’m…that I’m a horrible demon?” Tears pricked the edges of Socks eyes. But before Jonathan could say anything, Sock flew out of his house. To where? Jonathan didn’t know. And even though it was what he wanted, Jonathan couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“Fuck.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was hours later when Jonathan saw Sock again. He was sitting and relaxing on his couch, when his vision was suddenly full of a face he’d become all too familiar with. “Holy shit!” Jonathan jumped in surprise at Sock’s sudden appearance.

“Hi Jonathan! What you said earlier got me thinking. Well, first I was upset and I actually went to Mephistopheles for advice, and what he said got me thinking!” Sock floated down so that his feet were touching the floor. “My original plan of getting you to commit suicide- by telling you how great it was to be dead- wasn't working. So, he suggested I take a different approach! He didn't tell me exactly what to do, but he showed me some files of other demons who have this job, and how they accomplished it!”

“So I'm guessing the old routine of bugging me every second of the day is done now?” Jonathan kept his blank face, but felt a small glimmer of hope inside. If Sock stopped bugging him at school, his life would be so much easier.

But like that was going to happen, right?

“Nope! Instead, I found a new way of convincing you to kill yourself!” Sock smiled brightly, and was suddenly an inch from Jonathan’s face, their noses almost touching. His eyes were partly closed, and his smile was less excited and more…sultry? Jonathan was frozen with confusion over what exactly was happening. “This new approach is really clever.” Sock’s voice was quieter now. “It makes you want.”

“…Want what?” Jonathan asked hesitantly.

Sock chuckled. “A bunch of things. To hate being alive, and the restrictions that come with it. To want to kill yourself. To want,” Sock moved even closer. “Me.” And before Jonathan could open his mouth to protest, he found himself kissing Sock. And er….passionately at that.

After a moment of shock, Jonathan pushed Sock off of him and jumped off the couch. “What the hell? No. This is a thing that is not happening. Nope.” Jonathan glared at Sock. “Find another method. Cause that one isn't going to work!”

Sock just floated happily. “Whatever you say. Although, it did take you a little while to push me off, didn't it?” Jonathan blushed and ran past Sock up to his room. When he got to his door, he slammed it shut behind him. When Sock had first started “haunting” him, there’d been an unspoken agreement; Jonathan’s room was off limits. Although, with this new method that Sock was using, Jonathan doubted that’d be the case for long.

He paced back and forth, contemplating what had just happened. Sock had kissed him, but he didn't exactly mind. It took him much too long to push Sock away, and the demon knew it too. The more Jonathan thought about it, the more he realized that he liked kissing Sock.

“Fuck my life.” Jonathan said, banging his head against a wall. Things were gonna get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sock’s plan is working a little too well! How far is this plan exactly going to go?

It had been about a week since Sock had put his new tactic to action, and Jonathan wasn’t sure how much more he could take. For the first day or two, Sock was satisfied with just popping out of nowhere and kissing Jonathan. He would kiss his cheek in the middle of the hallway or class, leaving Jonathan flustered. Every now and again, Sock would plant one on Jonathan’s lips, making Jonathan blush and freeze up, not knowing what to do. 

After a while though, Jonathan ended up treating it like a normal thing for Sock to do. He wouldn’t react and would just keep on with his day. Well, Sock couldn’t have that. So he decided to step up his game a little. He moved on to jut really invading Jonathan’s personal space every chance he got. He would play with Jonathan’s hair, stroke his arm, wrap his arms around Jonathan neck, etc. Basically just giving total disregard for any semblance of personal space.

After a while though, Jonathan got used to that too. He would lean into the touches, and find himself a little sad when Sock would float a little away to examine something or another. Though he would never admit that to Sock. He didn’t want the demon to think that his stupid plan was working. Well, kind of.

Along with the touching/kissing, Sock kept with his old way of getting Jonathan to commit suicide- which was tell him how much being alive sucks and that he should just end it. Jonathan still didn’t listen to him on that subject. He was perfectly fine with being alive. But Jonathan did find part of Sock’s plan working; "It’s going to make you want me". And hell if that wasn’t the truth. He had found himself wanting to be around the little demon more often. Once or twice, he even caught himself fantasizing about Sock.

"Jonathan, are you even listening to me?" Jonathan was snapped from his thoughts as Sock stared at him. They were in his living room watching TV. His mom was out with some friends, so he and Sock were alone for the night. Sock was floating in front of the screen while Jonathan was laying down on the couch.

"Not really." Jonathan deadpanned as he reached for the remote. Sock huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. He glared for a moment, then smiled. While Jonathan was focused on the TV, Sock floated over to the other half of the couch where Jonathan’s feet were. Slowly, he floated down- draping himself over Jonathan. He gently rested his head on Jonathan’s chest, and wrapped his arms around Jonathan’s neck. He felt relaxed as he rested and watched TV with his human counterpart.

Jonathan, on the other hand, was far from relaxed. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, and from Sock’s position, he knew the demon would be able to hear it. And in the way he was positioned, Sock’s hips were pressed right up against Jonathan’s own, which wouldn’t be a problem if the little shit would just stop moving. Every time Sock shifted, his hips would grind against Jonathan’s. Which, in this position, was NOT A GOOD THING. He could feel himself start to harden, so he quickly tried to think of an excuse to get up and leave that would make Sock leave him alone.

While Jonathan was having his little internal crisis, Sock was perfectly aware of what he was doing and the affect it had on Jonathan. That was kinda the point in the first place. He purposely ground his hips down, and smiled as he heard Jonathan’s breath hitch. Sock turned his head to look at Jonathan, and snickered quietly when he saw how flushed the human looked. “You okay there hot stuff?” 

Jonathan looked at Sock, realization dawning on him. He glared at Sock. “You…” Jonathan was cut off as Sock surged up and kissed him, grinding his hips down harder. Jonathan gave a breathy moan, and Sock took advantage of his open mouth by thrusting his tongue inside. Jonathan moaned and grabbed Sock’s hips, pulling his body closer. 

This time, it was Sock that moaned. He was getting equally turned on by this, and decided that it was time to take things up a notch. He smiled into the kiss as he shifted a bit, and laughed when Jonathan arched up after Sock had palmed his erection through his jeans. “You like that huh?” Sock gave a wide grin as Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and move.” Jonathan growled, pulling Sock back down onto him. Smiling, Sock resumed rubbing Jonathan through his jeans. “Fuck…Sock…” Jonathan moaned/

Sock hummed slightly and smiled. He gasped a bit when he felt Jonathan’s hand reach under the small skirt he wore and press against his own erection through his pants. “O-oh….” Sock moaned at Jonathan’s ministrations. Jonathan smirked and unzipped Sock’s pants, reacting in and palming Sock through his underwear. “Fuck!” Sock yelped as Jonathan gave a particularly hard squeeze.

"Sure you can handle what you started?" Jonathan chuckled as he continued to move his hand. He moaned when Sock unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear. 

"I’m just fine! Are you sure you can handle it?” Sock grinned as he took hold of Jonathan’s dick and started pumping it. Jonathan threw his head back and moaned at the sensation.

"Fucking hell Sock…" Jonathan moaned and redoubled his efforts on Sock’s own erection, moving his underwear down and pumping Sock quickly.

"Shiiiiit." Sock moaned as Jonathan continued to work his erection. "Jonathan I’m…" That was all he could get out before he was shouting and coming on Jonathan’s chest, with Jonathan not too far behind.

Afterwards, the two lay there, analysing what had just occurred. “Well,” Sock said after a while. “That was fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I s2g this looked way fucking longer on tumblr ok.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS LOOKED LONGER ON TUMBLR IM SORRY


End file.
